Inuyasha R
by SailorInu
Summary: What happens when a strange girl resembling Kagome arrives in Sengoku Jidai looking for the Shikon Jewel? InuyashaSailor Moon Plot crossover ON HOLD
1. Prologue A Star is Born

This is my first ficcy here, I hope you like it ^^ I know I got the "looking up at the stars and thinking back to the starless skies of home" thing from another anime, but I can't remember which one. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, nor do I own Sailor Moon or its story line.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome looks up. The stars, they're so beautiful. You could never see the sky back home. She sighs. Back home. She's been coming here, the Warring States' Era, for almost a year. It's become more like a second home to her. She smiles. With a second family; Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Her heart beats faster. The first person she saw when she was kidnapped to this time. The dog-eared boy tried to kill her and steal the Shikon Jewel. The one she had to work with to collect the jewel shards. The one who was always yelling at her, calling her names, making her cry. The one she.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha walks up behind her. "Oh, hi Inuyasha," She blushes. What if he sensed her thoughts? "What are you doing over here?" He sits down next to her. "Just thinking."  
  
Inuyasha watches her from the corner of his eye. She's so beautiful. Not the natural beauty Kikyou had, but the kind of beauty that came from within. She was so kind and sweet, and it showed on the outside. Sure, he could be jealous, snappy, and downright mean sometimes, but behind his smart mouth he was longing to hold her, kiss her, make her his.  
  
Sango and Miroku talk by the fire, keeping one eye on Inuyasha and Kagome, hoping one of them will make a move. Shippou had long since gone to bed and is curled up with Kirara in a corner of the camp.  
  
A sudden gust of wind causes Kagome to shiver. "Are you cold?" Inuyasha says, trying to hide his concern and failing. She shakes her head, pulling her skirt down and sniffling. Inuyasha scoots over and wraps his arm around Kagome. The sleeve of his kimono drapes around her. She snuggles against him. If felt so natural, him embracing her. Kagome drifts asleep in the safety of her love's arms.  
  
Sango is just getting settled in when she hears Kagome's scream.  
  
* * *  
  
Will Kagome and Inuyasha ever going to admit their feeling for each other? Why did Kagome scream? These questions and more answered next time on Inuyasha R~!  
  
Sorry such a short first chapter. I thought I'd leave you in suspense :B 


	2. Chapter 1 Kagome Times Two

Sorry it's taking so long for me to write. End of the year, finals and such, plus I'm lazy :p I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, I just steal the plot line and use different characters. By the way, these scenes are mainly from the first appearance of Chibi-Usa.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Inuyasha pulls the black-haired girl off of Kagome, who had fallen backwards in the confusion, and sets her on the ground. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to land on you." Kagome sits up and rubs her head. "You can't just go around jumping on people." The girl turns and Kagome gets a good look at her. "Hey... you look like me..." "Ya, ya, whatever lady, I don't have time to waste. Just give me the Shikon Jewel." Kagome stands up and brushes herself off. "And what do you know about the Shikon Jewel?" "I know all about the Sacred Shikon Jewel." The little girl snaps. "I want that jewel now, so hand it over!" Inuyasha squats to the girl's height. "Hey, are you lost or something? Where are your parents?" "Stay out of this, lover boy." Inuyasha falls backwards in surprise. "What did you say?" The girl faces Kagome. "Now, for the last time, I'm asking you to give me the jewel." "But who are you, and where did you come from?" "Fine, I have other ways of getting what I want." The girl disappears in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku run towards them, Shippou and Kirara not far behind. "What happened, are you alright?" Kagome looks around. "There was..." Sango grabs her boomerang and looks around. "Well, there's no one here now." "That stupid brat girl must've run away." Inuyasha stands up. "Girl?" Sango looks at Kagome. Miroku comes back after checking the surroundings. Sango smiles. "You're just tired." "Maybe..." "We should probably get to bed then." Miroku says, already heading back to camp.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome takes her shoes off. 'I'll take a nap. Maybe I'll wake up and find out this thing was just a terrible nightmare.' She walks up to her room and screams. Her room is trashed. "Sota!" Kagome runs downstairs and bursts into the living room. "What did you do to my bedroom!? It looks horrible in there!" "Huh?" Sota looks over from the television. "How many time have I told you to stay out of my room?" A black- haired girl peeks from behind Sota. Kagome gasps. "What is she doing here?" She thinks back to an earlier conversation with Inuyasha. "Where do you think she's from?" " I don't know. She looks so much like you, maybe she is a part of your family." "My family?" "You know, your ancestors. Your past." Kagome snaps back to reality. "Now, I expect you to clean you room, Kagome, since we have company coming." "Somebody please tell me, what is she doing here? Who is she!?" "Kagome, don't you remember?" Her Grandfather looks up from his paper. "Ya, this is our cousin, Rin." "Since when do we have a cousin named Rin!?" "She came for a visit last year. She stayed for two weeks, remember? Rin even brought her pictures." Sota opens a photo album with pictures of Rin and their family. "I don't remember any of this..." Kagome rubs her finger over a picture of her and Rin running up the Shrine stairs. "Wow," Sota goes back to watching television. "Is it the world that's going crazy or is it me!?" Her Mom pats her on the back. "It's you dear. Go take a nap."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome sighs and relaxes in the warm water. 'Where is she from? She could be a demon after the jewel.' She reaches for the soap. 'There's no way she's related to me.' Bubbles appear and Rin pops her head out from under the water. She glares at Kagome. "Gimme that jewel, I want it!" Kagome screams. "How did you get in here!?" Rin jumps at Kagome. "I want the Shikon Jewel!" "Go away!" "Give it to me!" "No, get out!" Downstairs, Mom, Grandpa, and Sota look up and sigh.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome curls into bed. "I'm going to dream about Inuyasha" She giggles to herself and imagines him. "Idiot." She leans in to kiss him. "Smoochie moochie." Kagome opens her eyes and sees Rin staring back at her. "Give me that jewel, I know you have it!" Kagome screams and jumps out of bed. "Get off of me!" Rin falls onto the bed. "That is it, no way you're staying in this house!" "Kagome, how dare you shout at your little cousin!" Her Mom, Grandpa, and Sota stand in the doorway. "But she attacked me!" Rin sits up, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I was having I bad dream, I need a hug." She runs to Kagome's Mom. "Kagome, if you keep this up, I'm going to have to ground you." Kagome turns around and growls.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure she's not your cousin? Maybe you just forgot." Sango leans against a log. Inuyasha inspects the Tetsusaiga. "Kagome's not that stupid." Kagome sticks her tongue out at Inuyasha. Miroku sighs and puts his staff between the two. "We'd have to talk to her to find out." "Hm..." Rin crawls out from under a bush where she had been spying. "I don't like where this conversation is going." She hears something behind her and screams, barely missing getting hit by a poisonous blast.  
  
* * *  
  
Who is Rin and why does she want the Shikon Jewel? What was that strange explosion? Did Rin die!? Stay tuned to find out. Inuyasha R~ 


End file.
